Minecraft-The Unexpected Quest
by TheKaraAndLillyAdventures
Summary: A lonely 14 year old girl obsessed with Minecraft suddenly finds her world turned upside down. She will soon find out that when Herobrine gets bored, heads will roll. As she attempts to survive his Game, she finds friendship,dangers, enemies, and mysteries are everywhere to be found in a seemingly harmless videogame.


Chapter 1: Boredom Gets Me In Trouble

Ah, math class. Also known as educational inhumane torture. I could tell you endless facts about how school actually is bad psychologically for a growing child. School is just prison…

Now, don't get me wrong. I'm not bad at school or math. The school system actually considers me above average in all my subjects, placing me in a 9th grade class instead of an 8th grader. I am a hard worker in the right environment, trust me! But today we were reviewing slope. _**AGAIN. **_ I started to doze off into LalaLand when a note hit me in the back of my head, catching hold of my frizzy and stubborn hair.

It is a very fortunate thing that I happened to live at the back of the room,with only one person behind me. The teacher, just like almost all the others, thought me a know it all. I've been known for proving even the most highly regarded teachers wrong, so I didn't have many friends. I got lonely, but I was very grateful for the few school friends I had. On the other hand, I had a lot of Internet friends…

I took out the note and proceeded to read. "Yo Kara!" I read while rolling my eyes. As you can see, 'twas a very formal note. "The 12.5 MineCraft update is here! It came at 3:30 A.M.!" I wasn't even sure how he knew this, but I could only blame his poor sleeping habits here. I flipped the note over and started to write on it. Not like I was paying attention to this boring lesson anyhow. "Sup Drew! That's awesome, I can't wait for this hour to be over! Then we shall have sweet freedom in MC! :D"

I tossed the note over my shoulder back towards Drew. Since I'm bored, I might as well tell you about Drew. He's about the same height as me, more-or-less. He has light brown eyes and light brown, messy hair, and I'm not judging him. My hair hates me. It used to be straight, but is now crazy curly and frizzy. Drew is a computer nerd, and can work well with almost any technology. He also loves pulling peoples' legs, so I tend to be wary around him.

My thoughts are interrupted as Drew tugs on the back of my hair gently, so I leaned back to see what he could want right now. He has big, sloppy handwriting, so he might not have been able to fit all of what he wanted to say on the note. "You gonna be on Minecraft today after school?" He whispered into my ear, sounding excited and anxious. His words immediately translated in my head into "You gonna be online to see the levels of destruction I shall cause?" I smiled slightly. "No, I hate the game! Duh! Of course I shall be on! Whatcha got in mind?"

"Don't worry, it will be completely beneficial. I promise!" My friend assured me, grinning. I did not trust him. Not one bit. "It better be or el-" "KARA!" A sharp voice from the front of the class barked. Crap. "Is there anything that could possibly be more important than this review?!" My algebra teacher, Mr. Plankton yelled at me, a vein throbbing on his forehead, almost popping out of his skin. Psssh, it would have been harder if he asked what was less important.

As I begun to shake my head no,he grinned almost evilly, planning something. Barnacles. "Then surely you will be obliged to share your answer for question 3 of part 4?" I shot a glance at the board, and see that this question was some dumb story problem that would require me to write out my work. If I wrote out my work, my teacher would see that I was not paying attention. Then, I would get a scolding, and probably detention. If I got detention, not only would my mom be ticked and most likely ground me, I would be delayed from my gaming night!

The rest of my class stared at me like I killed somebody. I felt myself turn beet-red and found sudden interest in my desk,picking at pencil scribbles from previous students. "Well? We're waiting!" You could hear the smugness in his voice. My heart pounded. I was a good student! I didn't want/need detention! I didn't like how everyone was staring at me. I could feel their judgemental stares.

"Uh… 12.5 hours…" I guessed, sealing my fate and doom. Everyone stared at me. I was too frightened to look up. "How did you get that answer?" He sounded shocked. I looked up, and Mr. Plankton looked confused. "Did it in my head." I mumbled instantly. Instead of questioning me further, he patted my hair and said, "That's correct. Good job." With that, he walked back to his whiteboard and resumed teaching the lesson. Everyone turned around and faced him again. I smiled triumphantly. And by triumphantly, I mean like a complete dork.

I gave a sigh of relief as I closed the back door behind me. It was finally Friday. It was finally all over. It was the weekend. The walk home today felt longer today than usual. Now I could do whatever I wanted until 7:30 tonight, when Mom got home from work. So naturally I got a glass of pop and grabbed the box of Cheezits. I instantly turned on my Xbox360 and logged onto my profile Berrybrine.

For some odd reason, I always found interest in the Minecraftian urban legend of Herobrine. Probably has something to do with my love of mythology. I could tell you any rumor there was of the ghostly miner, who seemed to act like the grim reaper of Minecraft. Nobody seems to have been able to beat him without using mods and hacks once he's been summoned. I was against this method, and searched for a way to slay him the good old fashioned way.

"Berry!" Drew yelled at me through my headset. I cringed slightly at the sudden loud noise, but I shrugged it off. I grabbed my glass of root-beer(the best pop ever, I'll have you know), and drank half the content. "C'mon, Kara! You starting the game or waiting for Notch to drag you in yourself?" "Calm down, Shadey." I told him as I set up the world and the game started. I watched the all-too-familiar forest background load for a moment before a sudden headache hit me, causing me to close my eyes. The last message I saw read as "We think 4J Studios has removed Herobrine from the Xbox360 Edition, but we are not too sure."

Suddenly, I felt powerful gusts of wind hit my face. I opened my eyes, struggling to keep them open from both the wind and my curly dark brown hair whipping me. But my hair possibly ripping my eyes out was not my main concern. What was my main concern, however, was the fact that I was free-falling through the open sky, the green grass rushing to greet me.

TO BE CONTINUED

I hope you guys liked this! This is an old fanfic that I wrote 2 years ago, so Lilly and I are re-editing it and typing it so that you may read it yourselves. We sincerely hope you guys choose to stick with us. If you found the introduction boring, we promise that it gets better. Pinkie-promise!

~Kara


End file.
